Shut Up and Dance With Me
by BSimagine14
Summary: Stiles and Malia travel to a bar in search of the Desert Wolf after finding a small possible clue. The trip leads to some quick thinking that ends in dancing...and Stiles later comes up with a cute way to de-stress Malia because of the trip. Just a little fluff of Stalia really. I do not own Teen Wolf nor its characters!


[[[[[[[So this was kinda inspired by the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon (for some reason I just absolutely adore that song and can't stop listening to it). I heard this song after rewatching episode 4x01 where Malia was awesome on the dance floor and just kind of came up with this so yeah...But I guess this can be placed between season 4 and season 5?]]]]]]]]]]

Shut Up and Dance With Me

After weeks and weeks of searching and finding nothing, there was finally something. A small something, but it was still something; a small, tiny clue. Well, a possible clue. Stiles found evidence that a woman, who went by the name The Desert Wolf, practically owned some bar close to the Mexico border. This was something. They could find people who knew Malia's mom. They might get a real clue there. So, one weekend the two of them took a trip to the bar.

"Why would anyone have a bar here?" Malia looked at the poorly built, but still somehow packed, bar. "There is nothing around. Why are there so many people? Are you sure this is a bar? It looks more like some kind of club or something." The were-coyote questioned.

Stiles looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. "Don't be so nervous Malia. It's just a bar. I'm sure it's the only one for miles, that's why it gets so much business: Location, location, location." Stiles looked out his windshield. "I'll admit that I wasn't expecting so many people but this works for us. That's more witness for us, right?" He managed to find a place to park.

The two made their way into the sea of bodies, looking for anyone who seemed to work at the place. They spent several hours asking people questions, Malia becoming frustrated when they found absolutely nothing, when a few men in suits appeared in the crowd looking right at Stiles and Malia. "That doesn't look good. I mean, they look mean and um, Malia they are coming right for us…" Stiles didn't need any powers outside of human abilities to know his heart rate had picked up, especially after seeing the gun strapped to one of the man's belts. "Shit, they have guns."

True to her nature, Malia thought on her feet. She put her silly emotions aside and assessed the situation. Only seconds later she was grabbing Stiles' hand. "Don't you dare look back; just keep your eyes on me." She whispered in her boyfriend's ear as she led him away from the men with guns and into the crowd of dancing young people.

"What? Aren't you freaked out?" Stiles couldn't help but ask as Malia spun him around and began dancing. "We have to find your mom and hopefully not get killed in the process. You were the nervous one only five minutes ago, what just happened?" Stiles couldn't let himself flail into something like a dance next to Malia.

The were-coyote who had so many problems learning normal average day human routines had no problems dancing. Even back during the summer she was learning how to be human they could always count on Malia to be able to dance as if she had frequented clubs her whole life even if she couldn't remember the quadratic equation, know who the first president was, or work a smart phone. Malia could always hunt, fight, and dance.

So she grabbed Stiles by the hips and moved him with her. "Shut up and dance me!" And with that the two danced. Malia laughing at Stiles outrageous and ridiculous moves while Stiles lost himself in Malia almost enough to forget there were men with guns they were trying to get away from. But he couldn't help himself; there was just something about Malia, something special.

For the first time Stiles wasn't just flailing and calling it dancing, he really felt like he was dancing and it was all because of Malia. She was moving him with her and keeping him in beat, it was nothing like the time he danced with Lydia at the school dance (even then there was the occasional arm flail or something uncontrollable). Every now and then she would close her eyes as if to listen to her surroundings and Stiles couldn't help but smile at the beauty before him. She never noticed his smile though, she was lost in dancing and keeping them safe. _This woman is my destiny…._ He couldn't help but think to himself.

Before either of them really wanted the dancing to end the two of them found themselves by the door. "Alright, let's go." Stiles whispered so Malia but no one else would hear him as he took a tight grip of his dance partners hand and took off out of the bar. As the two ran laughs escaped them even if they knew there were men running after them. At least, they thought the men were after them…

When the two reached the jeep they realized the men were chasing someone else and the two let out an uncontrollable laugh (well Stiles did and Malia's laugh soon followed). "So we weren't in danger." Stiles turned the jeep on and began to leave the parking lot. "We have been in so many situations where we were the targets in the crowd it didn't even occur to me that we weren't this time." He let another laugh out as his nerves settled.

Malia's laughs settled. God, Stiles loved it when she laughed. "Yeah, we were fine. We could have kept dancing." She smiled at the thought but the happiness was bitter sweet. "So, I guess this was a bust, no Desert Wolf here. It was just another false alarm, another clue that led to nowhere. But I mean, we'll try again and we had fun, right?" She tried not to sound disappointed as she looked over at the brown eyed boy she cared so much for but she couldn't fool Stiles.

Knowing his girlfriend was feeling extremely disappointed, Stiles looked away from the road for a second to send her a comforting look. "No Desert Wolf yet. The yet is the important word in that sentence Malia, just remember that. We will find her, I promise. We _are_ going to find her." He reached his hand over to grab Malia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I don't let you down, remember? We're in this together. I'm not leaving you or letting this go."

Malia smiled again. "I know. Thank you." She knew she could trust Stiles. Even when she wasn't sure of anything in her life, she was sure of Stiles. The boy went against all of her instincts, helping even if there was no seemingly obvious reward. So she leaned her head against the window and let herself drift off, knowing she was safe with Stiles and this was only the end of one clue, one adventure, and there were many more to come.

Weeks later the two hadn't gotten anywhere on The Deseret Wolf and Malia was stressed out even more than usual with homework on top of everything else. Stiles knew he needed to help Malia, get her mind off of everything. And thinking back to their night at the bar he thought of something and if he was being honest, it was one of his best plans yet.

One night when Malia snuck into Stiles' room she found there were Christmas lights strung up along the ceiling and the floor was, for the first time in forever, completely cleaned and clear. The desk was pushed out of the way as was everything else in the room. And Stiles' IPod as playing her favorite song to dance to as Stiles sat on the bed waiting for her. "Hey." He smiled at her.

Malia's eyebrows came together. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

Stiles laughed as he stood up and took her hands in his. "You've been stressed. I thought maybe a night dancing would help calm you down. And I like when it's just the two of us dance and I thought maybe you would like that too. Was I wrong?" His heart picked up a beat just a bit waiting for her answer, fearing he had done something wrong.

Without actually answering Malia leaned in and kissed Stiles. "Thank you." She gripped Stiles' hips and began to move them. "I love this song."

"I know you do." Stiles smiled thinking about the last time they danced to this song. He liked dancing with her and he let it happen. But, of course, his mouth had to ruin the moment. "You know, if you want to talk about this. Or well, if you to talk about The Desert Wolf or if you just want to talk about school or…"

Malia let out a low growl but never stopped dancing. "Talking is hard Stiles, but dancing is easy."

Stiles let out a sigh. He just wanted to do everything for Malia he could. He wanted to help her, he want to help all of his friends but he wanted to do more for Malia. They had saved her when she didn't want saving and maybe there was a part of him that still felt like he needed to make up for it. Or maybe it was the fact that she helped him in his most helpless moment back at Eichen House. Or maybe it really was just because he really liked her, her being his first girlfriend and all. "Malia, I know this is hard for you but you don't have to hold back with me. You can tell me whatever you're thinking. You can yell, cry, wolf-out, or maybe…"

One of Malia's hands when from Stiles' hip to his mouth. "Stiles," She lifted her head long enough to look into his eyes for a second before kissing him quickly, a guaranteed way to make him stop talking. "Just shut up and dance with me." And they danced and for that moment everything was alright.

/I hope you enjoyed this even if it was short! Please review to let me know what you think. This was my first romantic-ish fanfic. So yeah thanks for reading, please review, and have a great day! :)


End file.
